


Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2; Introduction

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, more smut, please read the tags for each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Introduction for the second half of my second Malec smut challenge.I made The Education of Alexander Lightwood into a separate series. The rest of the challenge will be in this series.





	Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2; Introduction

 

 

Welcome to the second half of the challenge!

So I've turned the education series into a stand-alone series. This half is made up of prompts from readers, Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram.

Thank you so much for the amazing response to the first half. It was probably one of my favourite things I've ever written, I loved every word! The first chapter for this will follow shortly

Some of these fics will be sequels to some of the chapters from the first smut challenge. I had a lot of requests for some of them so the sequels I'll be posting are for;

 

Pretty Warlock

Silky soft

Daddy pt2

The Nerd and his Jock

We also have some new ones. Like last time, there will be, canon, au, boyfriends, different tropes, different kinks. Basically, all different kinds of Malec. They will be on their own, no multi-partners.

Please note that all acts are between two consenting parties. If you would like to try anything at home, please do your research and stay safe. I am not a sex expert so again, if I explain anything incorrectly, please let me know.

Some of these chapters will have the prompters names on them. Please respect the prompters, if their kinks are not your own then please move onto the next chapters. We are all entitled to our likes and dislikes.

I welcome constructive criticism but plain hate will not be tolerated. Please check the tags for each fic to avoid disappointment.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
